What's Done In The Dark
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: Randy Orton and Nikki Bella had been together for 8 months so have Seth Rollins and AJ Lee, they've been friends for years but what AJ and Randy don't know is that Nikki is seeing Seth behind their backs. What's done in the dark shall come to light especially when they betray the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Monday Night RAW, Dallas, Texas, American Airlines Center

AJ walks into the RAW she had a bottle of water with her along with her suitcases, you see she was dating the Authority's golden boy, Seth Rollins. They've been dating for 8 months and to be fair AJ could easily say that her relationship with Seth wasn't going to well. Ever since he betrayed his brothers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, Seth was starting to get so full of himself. He was Mr. Money In The Bank until he went out during the battle between his former brother Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He wasn't being the guy that she fell in love with a long time ago, he was starting to act very different.

She looks over and sees Seth talking to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon about the show tonight, she smiled and went over to Seth.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey babe."

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing just talking about the show tonight."

"Yes we were, AJ. So do you mind letting us continue with the conversation?" Stephanie said. It wasn't a secret, Stephanie didn't like AJ mainly because AJ called Stephanie out on Twitter on the WWE divas receiving a fraction of the wages & screen time of the majority of the male roster (which was true because she was being a bit hypocritical).

"Sure Mrs. Boss Lady." AJ smiled and skips to the other way.

* * *

Nikki Bella is the WWE Divas Champion, she is a two time Champion. She defeated AJ Lee at Survivor Series when Brie interfered and kissed AJ so Nikki could easily beat AJ. Just like AJ Lee and Seth Rollins, Nikki Bella is in a relationship with the 12 time world champion and also known as the Apex Predator, Randy Orton. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere either, first Nikki was being very greedy and very spoiled since Randy Orton was one of the top superstars in the WWE. Second what Randy didn't know was Nikki was seeing someone else behind his back, and third Nikki was starting to be a bitch to everyone in the divas division. Randy walked in the building and went up to his girlfriend, Nikki.

"Hey honey." Nikki greeted.

"Hey Nikki."

"Say babe, do you have $100? Me and some of the girls are going out for drinks after the show."

"What happened to the money that I gave you yesterday?"

"Oh I spent it on these new shoes I bought?"

"You mean that I bought." He thought to himself.

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah."

"So do you have it?" She asked him. Randy sighs and takes out his wallet and gave Nikki the hundred.

"That's my last one."

"Thanks." She said and gave him a smooch on the cheek and walks away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" A person asked. Randy turns around and sees Daniel Bryan behind him.

"What?"

"Why did you give that money?"

"So that she and some friends could go get something to drink, why?"

"Look Randy, I'm not the type of dude to judge on people's relationships but if you ask me I'd say that your girlfriend is a gold digger."

"What the hell would make you say that?"

"Randy I know your crazy but not blind. She's using you for your money."

"Look, I know Nicole and I know that she wouldn't do any of that to me."

"I don't know, you already know what happened between her and John Cena."

"No what happened?"

"You didn't know what happened?"

"No what happened between her and John?"

"Well she'd been going out with John for about 2 years and all the while Nikki has been spending his money, she was spending money so bad that she left him as soon as he got financial problems."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that doesn't mean that she's going to do the same thing to me."

"Randy, I am telling you she is a gold digger. She will take all your money and leave you broken."

"Look, I'll talk to you later. I got a segment to get ready for.."

"Alright."

* * *

AJ was in the dressing room getting ready for her match till her frenemy, Paige came up to her.

"Hey AJ."

"Hey Paige, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you and Seth doing?"

"We're doing alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well I don't mean to get into your relationship or anything else like that but there are rumors going around everywhere that Seth is well..."

"Well what? What is it?"

"Rumors going around that he is cheating on you."

"Oh come on, Paige. That's ridiculous, Seth would never cheat on me."

"Are you sure about that? He did cheat on you once did he?"

"Yes he did but that was a long time ago and he said that he would never do that again."

"I don't know about that, I mean AJ you know what they say. Once a cheater, always a cheater and if he cheated once he'll do it again."

"Okay Paige, I know my boyfriend okay. I know he wouldn't cheat on me like the last time."

"Okay AJ, I didn't want to go to this but anything to get you to believe in me." Paige took out her phone and went to YouTube and shown AJ the video of Seth's interview over the phone saying.

"Who's the prettiest lady up close in personal?"

"Nikki Bella, I think she's quite...quite beautiful." Seth Rollins answer to who's the prettiest lady in the WWE. AJ's widened when she have heard his answer to who was the prettiest lady in the WWE.

"Everyone seen that and they're saying that he is cheating on you."

"Well umm, I guess he must be right. She is beautiful."

"AJ, how could you say that?"

"I mean why couldn't I say it. Nikki has everything she has money, a career, a man who loves her, and my Divas title."

"Well actually it's my Divas title and AJ just because Nikki has all those things doesn't mean that Seth can just say that while he's dating you."

"Well, maybe he's right. I mean she's tall, and pretty, and unique, and stylish. Me on the other I'm just short, and goofy, I wear glasses, and I read comic books. I'm just a child."

"AJ, come on now. Your being ridiculous that doesn't mean that your-" Paige paused for a moment and realized something.

"Wait a minute, did Seth say all those things to you?"

"Well no but I'm starting to wonder what he meant about me being so immature and all."

"That doesn't make him right, that doesn't make him right at all."

"I should get going I have a match later on." AJ walks out the dressing room and out to the ring.

While she walked away, she was unaware that Seth was in a empty hallway behind a door where there was nothing but a table and chairs there. Seth was inside but he wasn't alone, in fact he was in there kissing another woman. That woman was none other than Nikki Bella.

"Do you think that AJ would be able to handle our plan tonight?"

"You let me worry about that. Do you think Randy would be able to handle our plan tonight?"

"You let me worry about that." She smiled and the two went back to making out.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy Orton was backstage he got finished doing a segment with Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Kane, and J & J Security. On the television it seems that Randy Orton and Seth Rollins are bitter enemies but in reality they were really close friends. Randy and Seth go all the way back to when Seth Rollins was apart of the Shield and ever since then they've been friends for years.

After Dolph Ziggler and Stardust (Cody Rhodes) match it his girlfriend's Nikki Bella teaming up with her sister Brie Bella against AJ Lee and Natalya. After thinking about what Bryan had said about Nikki, he was thinking awful lot about what he said.

"Is she really taking money from me?" He thought. Randy thought long and hard about it till Seth came up to him.

"Hey man, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just thinking about something."

"Are you waiting for the match with The Bellas and AJ and Natalya?"

"Yeah."

"I'm waiting on that match too. In fact I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"I'll see later on tonight."

"Alright." Seth turned around and walked away and meet up with J & J Security.

"Now boss?"

"Now." He said making his way down to the arena.

* * *

"Come on, Nikki. You can do it." Brie shouts on the ring apron, it was Nikki and AJ in the ring. AJ kicks her in the midsection before sliding under the bottom rope and sweeping her feet. AJ goes to the top rope and connects with a cross-body block for a two count. Nikki quickly comes back with a knee to the midsection followed by a face-buster for a near fall. Nikki tries for a powerslam, but AJ counters into a roll up for a one count. AJ ducks a clothesline and hits a dropkick. AJ approaches her, but Nikki pulls AJ out of the ring. Brie approaches her, but Natalya quickly gets in her face. AJ throws Nikki into the ring apron before putting her in the ring. Brie and Natalya argue at ringside before Brie sends her face-first into the ring post. Nikki takes AJ out with a vicious forearm to the face. Nikki then connects with the Rack Attack for the win.

Brie came in the ring and held her sister's arm in victory. Then Seth Rollins theme song came and the twins looked upon the ramp and there was Seth Rollins and J & J Security with a microphone.

"Congratulations on the win tonight ladies." Nikki smiled as Brie looks confused and Natalya helps AJ up on her feet.

"Thank you so much, Seth. Though I can speak for all of us when I say that there are some people who really shouldn't mess with the Authority because whether or not they like it the Authority always win." Nikki drops the mic and turns to Brie and gives her a DDT on the head, she then turns to Natalya and gives her a vicious forearm to the jaw, then she turns to AJ and lifts her up on her shoulders and gives her another Rack Attack. Seth with a smug smile on his face came into the ring where he and Nikki kisses passionately, the crowd sat back in shock and disgust while watching the two make out. Pulling away she placed a finger on his lips smiling.

"That's my girl." He smiled and turns to AJ.

"By the way, AJ. We're through." He said as he drops the microphone and reaches for Nikki's hand and walks out the ring and up the ramp. Randy who watched the whole thing stood there and he was totally livid.

* * *

While in the men's locker room Randy Orton was throwing a temper tantrum meltdown after witnessing his girlfriend for 8 long months kiss his so called best friend. He was throwing things around, pacing back and forth, and he was destroying the men's locker room. He was so angry that he's whole skin was red, so red that people would've mistaken him for a strawberry. John Cena came in and saw what was going on and went to go calm Randy down.

"Randy! Come on! Chill out!"

"I'm gonna murder that son of a bitch! If I ever see him ever again, I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"Come on, Randy! Just let it go!"

"I'm not letting anything go! If I ever see him again, I'm gonna wrap my bare hands around his scrawny long neck and I'm gonna choke the shit out of him. That way when I'm finish I'm gonna get a chainsaw and I'm gonna cut off his entire body and then when I'm through I'm gonna put his remains on a barbecue grill I have at home and feed it to the cats on the streets."

"Randy, come on now. Your talking nonsense."

"No I'm not, how the hell could she do this to me? After all we been through, after all I done for her, I gave her so much only for her to turn her back on me."

"I know, I know it's hard. Believe me I've been through it."

"So it's true?"

"Yeah, she took advantage of me and spent all of my money and left me broke."

"What the hell is wrong with these women now and days?"

"I don't know but it's not all of them that are like that, some of them aren't gold digging sluts like Nikki Bella."

"What the hell am I going to do now?"

"I don't know and I'm afraid to tell you this but you're just gonna have to brush it off and keep it moving."

"Just how am I suppose to do that?"

"Well Randy, there's more fish in the sea. Who knows maybe you'll find the right one."

"You know I would be lying if I didn't say this but I never had a broken heart before."

"Yeah a broken heart is no joke but you'll get through, I know you will."

"Yeah well, I gotta go I got a match tonight." Randy gotten up and made his way to the arena. He had a match against Kane tonight, he made his way to the arena until he heard something. He stopped by the nearest door and pressed his ear against the door, he heard sniffling and crying and sobbing of a woman. Without even thinking Randy quietly opened the door slowly to get a peek at what was going on. He opened it a little and peaked inside. There was AJ sitting in the corner, emotionally distraught and crying her eyes out. He sighed as he understood why she was crying, he knew that Seth was her boyfriend and he ended up leaving her for his now ex girlfriend, Nikki Bella. He sighed and went in to try and to comfort her.

"Hey there, AJ." AJ looks up with her red eyes from the crying.

"H-hi Randy." She said through her tears and her crying.

"I saw what Seth did to you out there, I'm sorry about that."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything."

"How in the world could he do this to me? I loved him and he cheats on me, I feel so bad."

"It's not your fault, alright. Things like this just happen and we don't know why it happens it just does."

"What am I going to do?"

"I'm afraid to tell you this AJ but you're just gonna have to brush it off and keep it moving."

"How the hell am I going to do that?"

"Well you know there's more fish in the sea and who knows you might find the right one for you."

"I don't think that I'm ready for any fishes after what just happened to me tonight." Randy sighed and realized that he wasn't ready to move neither.

'I guess I'm not either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your boyfriend kissed my girlfriend, I guess I was hurt myself."

"Why the hell would they do something like this, why?"

"Because their assholes, somebody told me about Nikki and I didn't want to listen to them because I didn't think it was true but it was."

"I thought the same thing, a friend of mine told me that Seth was cheating on me and I didn't believe it till I saw it for myself."

"Yeah I did too."

"Do you ever think that they might planned this to happen?"

"I believe so." He looked on the TV monitor and realized that he's match was coming up next.

"I gotta go I got a match to get to." He said as he made his way to the arena.

* * *

Daniel Bryan was holding an ice pack on his wife, Brie Bella"s head. Nikki gave Brie one hell of a DDT so hard that she damn near gave Brie a concussion.

"I cannot believe that she would do that "

"Me neither."

"I mean I can handle if it was me because this isn't the first time she betrayed me like this but how the hell could she and Seth can do that to Randy and AJ."

"I have no idea." After they continued their conversation, Nikki Bella showed up to the couple.

"Hey Brie, you ready to go out for drinks?" Brie and Daniel looked at Nikki as if she was crazy.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not serious, are you? You honestly think that I am going anywhere with you after what you did tonight?"

"What's the big deal?"

"You know what, Nicole. I'm going to a trainer, seeing you just made my head hurt."

"I don't know why she's upset, I don't see what I've done wrong."

"You really don't understand what you done wrong, Nikki? Really?"

"No I don't."

"You know what, Nicole. I told Randy that you were nothing but a gold digging, heartless woman and I was right. It's a shame that he actually loved and cared about you and willing to do anything for you just to make you happy but all you cared about was getting money and getting bagged by other guys."

"Oh please, Brie, Randy, and that little so called real woman AJ had that coming. Besides Randy should've known from the moment we started dating that I was expensive, okay. Sure I may have borrowed money from him but whether I bothered money from him or not, he still had no idea how to treat a lady properly. So I found someone who would and I don't give a damn who says what about me, I am like a diamond ring and I deserve to be treated like one and I went to Seth and apparently he was tired of dating little girls like AJ so he came to a real woman."

"Do you not hear yourself? Do you know how stupid you really sound? Randy treated you like you were Elizabeth II, he loved you. He did everything for you and how did you repay him, Nicole. You go out there and steal someone else's boyfriend. Nicole that's not being a real woman, that's being a selfish whore."

"Look I don't have time to argue with you. Can you please tell Brie to be ready around 9?"

"I am not telling Brie anything, you know something Nicole one day your going to regret the day that you hook up with that suck up, sellout, son of a bitch Seth Rollins and just like you Nicole, payback is one evil bitch." He said before turning his heels and walking away to see about his wife.

"Whatever." She said leaving as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Nikki didn't want to go out tonight alone she decided to call some girls Eva Marie, Cameron, and Summer Rae to the club with her. They sat around the table all by themselves while the music was playing loud and everyone was dancing around.

"Wow Nicole, you definitely took AJ to school tonight." Eva Marie said smiling.

"I did, did I?"

"Yeah girl, you definitely showed her who's the boss."

"I sure did." She said smiling like she had no shame at all.

"Not to be a buzz kill to anyone but why did you make out with her boyfriend, Seth Rollins?" Summer Rae asked.

"Because Summer, he needed a real woman. AJ was nothing but a comic book reading little nerd, she was a fucking kid for Pete's sake."

"Well I don't know about that but I think it was a bit shady that you would do that."

"How was that shady?"

"Because you were friends with AJ, now you stole her boyfriend and gave her a Rack Attack. Nicole if that's not shady than I don't know what is."

"Look AJ has been giving us hell ever since she pimpbomb Total Divas and it was high time that someone put her in her place and Nicole was just the person to do that." Cameron added.

"Besides WWE really doesn't need AJ, I mean no one wants a nerd and a whiny little brat like her. They need women like us."

"And you're saying AJ isn't a woman. Based on her height and her love for comic books and video games. There are women out there that don't like to wear dresses and heels and make up some girls like video games, I like playing Tekken."

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"Tekken, it's a video game I like to play."

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with video games, Summer?" Nikki asked.

"You're never to old to have fun."

"Yeah but you're too old to be playing with video games."

"I have you know that I have been playing video games ever since I was a child and just because I'm an adult now doesn't mean that I'm too old to have fun."

"Yeah but you should leave the video games to the children."

"And should leave your *money* to Randy. " Summer smiled and got up to leave.

* * *

Seth came home where he and AJ had shared together. Since he was with Nikki now, he had to get some things from the house and meet up with Nikki later on. He entered the house where it was dark in the living room, he was about to head upstairs until the lights were cut back on.

"Hello, Seth." AJ whispers.

"Hey, AJ."

"How long has this been going?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Boy, Seth hated to see her cry. He sighed and answered her.

"About six months."

"Why did you do this? Was it something I did? Was it something I said? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything, it's me."

"I must've done something wrong because you just went out there and betrayed me like that."

"AJ, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yes you did, you always do. You always hurt me and you walk around here saying you didn't mean to hurt me but ended up doing so anyway."

"AJ, where are you getting this from?"

"I'm getting it from you, what does Nikki Bella has that I don't? What is it? Is it because she's taller than me? Is it because she's bigger than me? Is it because she's got bigger tits, bigger ass, because she's the Divas Champion?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something, if it was nothing you won't do what you did to me out there."

"AJ, look-"

"I asked you a question, Seth."

"I don't know why, I just don't see the connection between you and I like I used to. I know I was wrong, I know I should've came to you sooner and told you about this but...I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be careful." She whispers to him.

"Look I didn't come here to argue. I came here to get some things."

"Go get it..." Seth went to go get his clothes and belongings until.

"But..." He then stopped.

"Remember this, what goes around comes around and you will reap what you sow."

* * *

Just like Seth and AJ who shared a home together, Randy and Nikki shared an apartment together. Since Randy found out that Nikki was cheating on him, he couldn't stay with her anymore. Daniel Bryan had told him that she was a gold digger and that she only used him for money and not for love, he only wished that he'd listen listened to him in the first place. He had his things packed and ready to go to a motel until she came in.

"Hey sweetie." Nikki smiled and went up to kiss him but Randy pulled back from her.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"You're asking me what's the matter? Are you kidding me? You really think I'm going to let you kiss me after what you did tonight, Nicole? If you really think that than apparently you've been drinking too much of the bimbo juice."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just kissed one of my closest friends and you don't see anything wrong with that? You used me for money, I gave you everything that you have because I cared for you and you'd cheat on me like that. You really are that vain aren't you, in fact you're so vain you probably thought that this relationship was about you."

"Randy, come on you knew from the moment that we meet it was all me. I am a diamond, Randy. I deserve to be treated like one."

"Man, you're so selfish and so vain and so conceited till it makes no sense. You used me for my money, you used me so you could I don't know bang all the guys in the locker room to get your to the top, you just used me. But you know what, that's alright. So you go along and be with that suck up sell out candy ass pussy, Seth Rollins and as mad as I am now and as angry as I'll always be, I still wish you all the best with him. Goodbye, Nicole." He said as he grabbed his things and headed out the door of the apartment leaving Nikki totally speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 10 days when she and Seth had broken up, AJ must admit even though she was completely done with Seth Rollins she still was hurting inside. She thought that he had changed, she took him back when she found out that he had cheated the first time. She knew that she should've left him alone the moment she met him but she was in love with him and chose to stay with him. She was getting ready to go for a jog now, she was hoping that it would clear her mind from Seth since she kept thinking about him all the time.

Since WWE was doing a show in Miami, AJ decided to go run in Morningside Park for exercising. She wasn't really in the mood to go to the cross fit center gym because if she did then everyone would be in her business asking if she was okay? How does she feel? Asking about Seth Rollins and she didn't have the time to put up with that. So she decided to go for a jog.

"AJ?" She turned around to see Paige behind her back.

"Hey Paige."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the gym?"

"I was but I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like dealing with everyone out there asking me "Why Seth cheated on you? Why did he leave you? What's going on?" I'm just not in the mood to hear any of that."

"Yeah some people up there can get a bit nosy. Do you mind if I join you?"

"If you want to." She said. Soon the women began their jogging in the park, they've been jogging for 20 minutes now and AJ ran into a man who was jogging himself knocking her down.

"Oh my gosh, AJ! Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Paige yelled.

"Damn, my bad." Randy said.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"I always jog before I exercise."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, do you need any help?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." She said getting up from the ground.

"Oh my gosh, AJ. Your leg is bleeding."

"I have a first aid kit at my hotel room. Here I'll take you there." He said as he lifts AJ up in his arms.

"Umm Randy, I think I can walk from here." She said.

"With a scraped ankle?" He asked.

"Point taken." She said as he walked and placed her in his car.

* * *

While at his hotel, AJ was on the bed while Randy was getting his first aid kit out. Randy came in with peroxide and some tissue and started to clean her wound.

"Can you do it a little more gentle?" She asked.

"Sorry." He said.

"What's that?" She asked looking at his tattoos on his arms.

"What this?" He asked pointing at his arm.

"Yeah."

"Nothing but skulls, a rose, a dove, on my back it's just some drawings back there. The thing is, I was wrestling all the time and it had no time to heal, so it became this big, bloody scab, it was horrible; every two weeks I'd go in to have it retouched because I kept ruining it."

"That must've hurt you."

"It did hurt me."

"What about the words right there?"

"That's a bible verse."

"What does it say?"

"Be sober be vignette, your adversary the devil as a lion is waiting to devour you."

"Wow."

"Yeah, about you? Do you have any tattoos?"

"On the back of my neck when I first won the Divas Title."

"Really let me see." AJ sat up and held up her hair to show Randy her tattoo say 6-16-13 (but really on her neck it was tally marks).

"That look nice."

"Thanks, Seth and I gotten our tattoos at the same time. Did did you get yours?"

"A long time ago."

"Oh, so do you still think about what happened on last Monday Night RAW?" She asked Randy.

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. What about you?"

"I sometimes think about it, I bet you they planned it all."

"They probably did."

"I wonder why?"

"Maybe because they have something that we don't have. Like maybe Seth has more hair than I do."

"And Nikki has more boobs than me."

"I guess they lost comfort in us and turned to each other."

"But why did they do what they did to hurt us on national television?"

"Their assholes basically, they think that they can just get over anyone they want."

"Because they have the titles?"

"Pretty much."

"You know we're probably going to be in a love rectangle segment at work, right?"

"I know we are. We better get showered and dressed, the show starts in 2 hours." He said.

* * *

Thursday Night Smackdown, Miami, Florida, American Airlines Center

Since Nikki and Seth had betrayed both Randy and AJ, they were now put into a love rectangle since the incident between the four of them. AJ was suppose to take on Nikki Bella but since she hurt her ankle, she was replaced by Paige while Randy takes on the Big Show later on that night.

"Hey AJ."

"Hey Paige, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna kick Nikki's ass for you."

"Thanks, somebody needs to."

"So how are things going?"

"There going just find, I'm in a segment with Randy, Seth, and Nikki."

"Why must WWE put our personal lives on television?"

"I don't know, I guess to make it more interesting on television like they did with Edge, Lita, and Matt Hardy."

"Who?"

"Their wrestlers that came before you and me."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, I gotta go. I need to get to my match."

"Okay see you then."

* * *

Paige shoves her, and Nikki shoves her back. Paige tackles her, and they roll around the mat exchanging punches. Paige throws her into the corner, but she runs into a back elbow. Nikki hits a springboard kick for a one count. Paige rolls to the apron, but Nikki pulls her hair. Nikki then knocks her off the apron. Nikki throws her back into the ring, and Paige kicks her off the apron. Paige throws her into the ring and applies a sleeper hold with a body scissor. Nikki fights up, but Paige clubs her down. Nikki punches back at her, but Paige soon takes her down with a kick. Paige sends her into the ropes, but she misses a clothesline. Nikki hits a clothesline and a dropkick before hitting a back body drop. Nikki hits a face-buster for a two count. Paige quickly comes back with a kick to the jaw before hitting the Paige Turner for the win.

"Nobody messes with my friend, nobody!" Paige yells.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki with her championship in her hand walked in the locker room to get out of her wrestling gear. Before she walked in she was stopped by Seth Rollins himself.

"Hey." He calls. Nicole turns around to see Seth behind her.

"You did good out there." He said.

"How did I do good when I lost?"

"We all win and lose in life. Besides when you get knocked down, you get back up because you're the Divas Champion."

"Yeah that is true, besides I make a better champion than that worthless AJ."

"And you know it." He smiled and kissed Nikki Bella.

"I'm gonna go shower, see you later."

"Okay." Seth looked at the Divas Champion when someone came behind them sarcastically clears his throat. Seth turns around to see Randy Orton.

"Oh don't mind me I was just leaving."

"I see your still upset that I stole Nicole from you, huh?"

"Just out of curiosity, Seth. Are you talking to me?"

"Well there's no one else but me and you, so yeah I was talking to you."

"Seth, do you want me to beat you up again like I did last time? Because last time I did, you ended up being carried out on the stretcher."

"You see there it is the childlike attitude."

"You think you can just get over anyone you want just because you have the Championship, well not me and not today."

"Well at least one of us has a championship, because I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"And I'm the Apex Predator, your worst nightmare bitch!"

"Randy!" John Cena calls backing up some space between him and Seth. "Forget about him. He's nothing but a joke, at least you worked your whole life to get here while he kisses Stephanie and Triple H's ass to get what he wants. He's trying to get in your head, he ain't nothing but a joke."

"You just been touched by an angel." Randy growls at Seth and walks away.

* * *

Nikki walked in the Divas locker room where Eva Marie, Cameron, and Summer Rae was already there.

"Hey girl." Cameron greeted.

"Hey, Ariane."

"How's it going?"

"Same old same old, I'm in a segment with Seth. Randy, and AJ."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're probably going to have a match."

"Don't worry you bear her last week, you can do it again." Eva quoted.

"You guys are right AJ is such a joke, I mean no wonder why Seth dumped her for me." Summer Rae rolled her eyes as Nikki, Eva, and Cameron continued their conversation than AJ walked in with Paige by her side.

"So Nikki, how did it feel to have Seth's lips on yours on Monday?" Eva said out loud so AJ could hear it.

"Just ignore them AJ." Paige trying to calm AJ down.

"It actually felt wonderful I mean he has soft lips."

"But I thought he has crusty lips?" Cameron asked.

"Well he did but it's not his fault I mean he was with AJ." The ladies laughs and AJ furiously walks up to the women and says.

"I bet neither one of you sluts won't say it to my face!" AJ yells.

"Come on AJ, don't do this." Paige said holding AJ back.

"Speaking of do this, did I tell you guys how awesome he is in bed?" Nikki continued to tease AJ.

"Nicole, stop it now." Summer Rae says.

"Oh come on, Summer. You of all people is sticking up for AJ?" Eva asked.

"Yes I am besides AJ has been more of friend to me than any of the three of you. Nicole I actually want you to enjoy all your happiness now because really soon it'll all come crashing down on you and you will look just like you do now, a fool."

"Whatever losers." Said Nikki as she, Eva, and Cameron made their way out of the locker room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Summer."

"You're welcome I never liked those people anyway."

"But why do you hang out with them?" Paige asked.

"Free booze." She said and AJ and Paige burst into laughter.

* * *

Seth Rollins, Kane, and J&J Security are at ringside for this match. The bell rings, and they lock up before Big Show immediately powers him to the corner. Orton punches and kicks out before hitting the ropes, but Big Show shoulder blocks him down. Big Show talks a little trash before sending him to the corner. Big Show punches him in the midsection before hitting a running butt bump. Big Show hits the ropes, but Orton dropkicks him down. Orton gets to his feet and waits for more, but Big Show rolls to the apron to recover. Orton kicks him in the head and connects with a hanging DDT off the top rope. The crowd is going wild for Orton as he drops to the mat for an RKO. Joey Mercury quickly attacks him from behind, and the referee throws the match out.

Jamie Noble and Kane join Mercury for the triple-team. Big Show slides out of the ring to lick his wounds. After the beat Orton down, Rollins boldly gets in the ring and removes his shirt. Orton quickly takes Rollins down with a Lou Thesz Press and tees off on him, but J&J Security quickly stops him. Kane then gives Orton a Chokeslam. Ryback's music hits, and he charges down to the ring to help Orton. Ryback quickly pushes J&J away before giving Kane a Meat Hook Clothesline. Ryback gives Noble a spinebuster before slamming Mercury down on his face. Orton then drops Mercury with an RKO. Ryback gives Noble the Shell Shocked, and Orton finishes off Kane with an RKO. The crowd is going wild for Orton and Ryback as Rollins watches from the ramp seething with anger. Rollins holds up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and talks some trash.

* * *

Randy was dressed and ready to leave since the show was almost coming to an end after the match between Roman Reigns and Cesaro. Randy hasn't been having a good night tonight because of that asshole Seth Rollins.

"Hey Randy." Randy turns around and sees AJ behind him.

"Hey AJ, what's up?"

"Nothing much, we have a segment on Monday in Denver, Colorado."

"Oh yeah, that."

"Are you ready for it?"

"I guess."

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She blurted out and than calmed down after realizing that she was getting too excited.

"No why?"

"Well my family is coming over my house all the way from Union City, New Jersey and I'm cooking dinner for them and I was wondering if you would like to come over."

"What are you having?"

"Well some enchiladas and some tator tot casserole. My mom is making gumbo that's out of this world and for dessert, I hope you like mud pie."

"Sounds pretty good what are they coming?"

"Well their flight should stop at 6 pm since their leaving earlier. So I say around 7."

"Okay sure."

"Great, see you soon."

"Alright see ya." He says watching her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while but Randy finally found where AJ's house was. He finally made his way to her house and rang the doorbell, he stood outside for a few minutes waiting for AJ to answer the door but there was no answer. Randy rang the doorbell again and waited for AJ to answer the door but no one answered the door. He was starting to get concerned so he started to knock on the door.

"AJ?" He calls but still no one answered.

"AJ? Are you alright?" He asked. Randy was really starting to get worried started to peek through a window where he sees AJ sitting all by herself in the kitchen.

"AJ? AJ, are you alright?" He asked.

"The door is open." She said. Randy went to the front door and open it and went where AJ was.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My family's flight got cancelled, so their not going to be here." She whispers sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"Me too, I'm sorry I invited you here and there's no food prepared."

"Well AJ, we could still have dinner."

"But there's nothing cooked and my family isn't here."

"That doesn't mean we can't have dinner."

"You mean, have dinner together?"

"Well yeah, I mean we can still have dinner together just as friends, am I right?"

"Well yeah but I wanted you to taste my mom's gumbo."

"I know how to make gumbo."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I took a class in high school and they taught me how to cook and I could fix it for you if you want."

"Okay." she said.

* * *

After AJ cooked the enchiladas and the tater tot casserole and made the mud pie, she had to clear out the kitchen where Randy was making gumbo for the two of them.

"Alright, I'm done." He says.

"What kind of gumbo did you make?"

"Shrimp and sausage."

"Shrimp and sausage?"

"Yeah, try it and see how it taste." He assures her.

"Okay." AJ sat down at the table where Randy gave her some gumbo that he fixed in her plate. AJ took a fork and tasted the gumbo.

"This is delicious."

"You like it?"

"Yes I do, what do you put in this?"

"Just shrimp and sausage is all I put in it."

"You did a incredible job, do you want to try what I made?"

"Yeah sure." AJ got up and gave him some of the casserole and the enchiladas. Randy picked up his spoon and start to try the tater tot casserole; he likes it. He then starts to taste the enchiladas that AJ made; he likes that too.

"This is awesome, the best thing I ever tasted."

"Thank you, at least someone likes it."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm nothing it's just Seth doesn't like my cooking."

"Why not?"

"He says it's too spicy and greasy and that I don't know how to cook."

"Well Seth is no doubt the biggest asshole that walked the face of the earth and he obviously never tasted Nikki's cooking."

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki can't cook for shit in the world."

"She can't?"

"Hell no, she can barely fix a bowl of cereal."

"Wow, so are you ready for our segment on Monday?"

"Sure, what about you?"

"I don't know because Seth and Nikki might say the wrong thing and I just don't feel like dealing with that."

"What can they say to us? It's not like they're perfect neither, I bet Nikki's over there right now making his life miserable."

* * *

Seth just got out the shower, he wraps a towel around his waist and soon he starts to smell something smoking in the house. He grabs his rope and wraps on his body and rushes downstairs to see Nikki trying to put out a fire that she cost.

"Oh my god!" Seth exclaimed and grabs Nikki out of the way, he then picks up a fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire out.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"I was trying to cook dinner for us but I ruined it."

"What were you trying to cook?"

"Some mashed potatoes." Seth opened up a nearest window to let the smoke clear out and went over to the pot.

"Nicole, you do realize that you have to keep the water inside the pot and mix the dry mashed potatoes together in it right?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Well that's what you have to do."

"I'm sorry I messed up."

"It's fine just next time let me handle the mashed potatoes."

"Okay."

"You know what instead of cooking dinner. How about you and I go get something to eat?"

"Where at?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Good I know this fabulous restaurant nearby."

"What kind of restaurant?"

"Italian."

"Okay."

* * *

After they ate the enchiladas, the casserole, and the gumbo, they were now eating the mud pie that AJ made.

"This is the best food I ever tasted." Randy said.

"Thanks my mom taught me how to make it."

"You know what AJ, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"How does a girl like you go for a guy like Seth Rollins?"

"I don't know, I ask myself that question almost everyday. I guess I was too stupid. How does a guy like you go for a woman like Nikki Bella?"

"Well let's just say that looks are very deceiving."

"What do you mean by that?"

Well you know how people are when they say that people might be pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside."

"Well we ended up going out with each other when she came to me after she and John broke up and everything was going peacefully until she started asking me for money and things and the bad part is that I was too blinded by love to even see it happening in my own eyes."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah it's cool, what about you and Seth?"

"Well it's nothing really we've been together for about 8 months and I was really in love with him and then a friend of mine told me that he was cheating on me and I didn't want to believe it but I ended up seeing him making out with another woman name Leighla. So we ended up breaking up for about 6 weeks and I ended up taking him back because I thought he had changed but turns out he was just making a fool out of me like always."

"Damn that's pretty brutal."

"Yeah it's okay, sometimes you have to watch who your with and who your friends are because one minute you think they got your back then the next thing you know they will spit right in your face."

"Ain't that the truth." Soon they got finished eating the pie and it was time for Randy to go.

"Well Randy, thank you so much for having dinner with me."

"Your welcome, anytime. You need anything before I leave?"

"Oh no I'm okay, thank you." Soon Randy went for his jacket and was headed out the door and AJ grabbed their plates and went to go put them in the sink until she sees that she had a shitload of dishes to wash.

"Umm Randy."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna have to take you up on that helping offer." She said referring to the dishes.

"Sure thing." He said.

* * *

Soon Randy and AJ sat down on the couch exhausted from washing the dishes.

"Man I am so tired, I don't care if I never see a cup, spoon, fork, or a plate ever again." Randy said.

"I know right, it's 11:00 Inuyasha coming on."

"You watch Inuyasha too?"

"Every Saturday."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding, do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." As they watched Inuyasha they soon fell asleep after an hour watching it for an hour. AJ soon woke up and saw that Randy was still hewre which woke him up as well. They stared at each other for a little while until pretty soon; their lips meet each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins were at an Italian restaurant called Biaggi's Ristorante Italiano. Where they began to talk about their segment that's gonna take place on Monday Night RAW in Denver, Colorado.

"I am so ready to call out Randy and AJ on Monday." Nikki said taking a sip of her wine.

"Me neither, I called Stephanie and Triple H they're going to be on our side during the segment."

"Nice because with them the Authority always wins."

"That's right." Seth smiled and he and Nikki held up their glasses together.

"To us." Seth said.

"To us." Nikki said and they toasted their glasses together.

* * *

Monday Night RAW, Denver, Colorado, Pepsi Center

While backstage Brie was chatting with her husband Daniel Bryan.

"Did you hear about Stephanie and Triple H accompanying Seth and Nikki tonight?" Brie asked Daniel.

"No I haven't but I was expecting something because Seth is their 'golden boy'."

"That's not going to be fair because they're going to do what they can to make sure that AJ and Randy lose."

"What can we do?" Brie thought about this long and hard until an idea had popped in her head.

"I say we accompany Randy and AJ to make sure that Stephanie and Triple H don't do anything to distract them."

"Are you sure we can do that?"

"Why not besides I still have a huge score to settle with that bitch Stephanie McMahon."

"Okay what do you want us to do?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 _ **Let's light it up!**_

 _ **Light it up, Light it up**_

 _ **Light it tonight**_

 _ **Let's light it up,**_

 _ **Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,**_

 _ **Let's light it up.**_

AJ Lee's music hits and she comes out and skips her way down to the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"First off I would like to welcome all of you to Monday Night RAW!" AJ said as she got a big pop from the Denver, Colorado crowd.

"Now as you all know that I have came from a poor family in Union City, New Jersey. I have broken down doors and shattered glass ceilings to get where I am today and I can honestly say that I work very hard to make each and everyone of you proud." The crowd cheers for AJ some more.

"And not to get in my personal life but I was Seth Rollins, the Authority's golden boy girlfriend and I can say that the relationship between me and him didn't quite work out between us. 1. Because he is a arrogant, selfish, self-center bastard and 2. Because he prefer to be with a woman who was more boobs than brains, that woman was Nikki Bella, a woman who he left me for. A woman who he broke my heart to be with, a woman who just couldn't stop opening her legs." She said as the crowd goes "oooooooo".

"I have been bruised by that man but I was not broken and that's why..."

 _ **I hear voices in my head**_

 _ **They council to me**_

 _ **They understand**_

 _ **They talk to me**_

Randy Orton's music hits and he comes out to the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything AJ and for that I do apologize but I think I know where your getting at because you and I can agree that Seth Rollins is a low life miserable son of a bitch and believe I want to hurt him all you have to do is say the word and it's on but I think I know who you want to get your hands on and that's my ex girlfriend, Nikki Bella."

"Randy, you couldn't be more right. I mean she's a gold digging slut who is willing to sleep with anybody to get whatever she wants."

"You know what I think that maybe Seth and Nikki do belong to each other because their both selfish, conceited, and is willing to use anybody to anything they want because they both scandalous bitches." The crowd was excited and the did a Yes chant.

Seth Rollins' theme song hits and he and Nikki side by side came out with their microphones.

"You guys are so immature, I mean there's no wonder why we left the two of you because you guys are childish.I mean AJ it's not Nikki's fault that you don't know how to be a real woman and Randy it's not my fault that you don't know how to treat a lady property." The crowd booes Seth and Nikki and starts to chant "You sold out".

"Oh come on guys get over that." Nikki said to the crowd and they loudly booed her.

"We didn't sell out, we bought in and by the way AJ and Randy you know who you two remind us of? You remind us of all the people back there who has been trying to get our titles and let's hope that its not neither one of you because you two can't even stay in a relationship that long. While you were away AJ, at home sipping virgin margaritas, I have been running the divas division and I have been taking over your place because like Seth said your not a real woman, your a kid. And as for you Randy I strongly suggest that you get over us because it's obvious that I have."

"See don't take it personal guys, we have something that you don't have and that's each other. So you two can cry and whine all you want because you will never be able to feel how we feel about each other."

"You see Seth, at first I hated you for stealing Nikki away but now I feel sorry for you because for the rest of your life you have to wake up and see a great big female dog beside you. In fact what do you call a female dog AJ?"

"A bitch." The crowd went wild soon as AJ said that.

"You know what it's quite cunning how you have the sellout and the backstabber out here, I mean you guys want to get on us but really the only reason you guys want to get on us is because you two know that we make a better champion than any of the two of you and had it not been for help that you two always get, we would've smoked the two of you."

"You see we are what real people are and we may not be perfect but unlike the two of you, Randy and I are not afraid to be ourselves. Perhaps you two should go look in the mirror and you know what you guys would see? Tell them what they will see, Randy."

"You'll see Nikki's hair done by Whoopi and Seth Rollins still a pussy." The crowd cheers for AJ and Randy and started a yes chant again.

 _ **Behold the King..**_

 _ **The King of Kings..**_

 _ **On your knees dog.**_

 _ **All Hail.**_

 _ **Bow down to the, Bow down to the King! The king grinned red, as he walked from the blaze...**_

Triple H along with his wife Stephanie McMahon came out to the scene.

"Now as much as you all like to see this saga go on, I think it's high time that you Randy and AJ get a reality check here." Stephanie said.

"You see Seth and Nikki are in love so get over it and get use to it because neither one of you couldn't get the job done so they went for each other arms and you know what they say, "no romance without finance." So with that being said I suggest you..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You want to talk about "no romance without finance?" When everyone out here knows that the only reason you married Stephanie McMahon is because her dad is the chairman of this company? Hunter had you not married Stephanie you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't even exist like your good friend Shawn Michaels don't exist anymore."

"And Stephanie let me enlightened you on a reality check here the only reason you can say that is because your dad is the chairman of this company but what everyone doesn't know about Stephanie is that she did what Nikki loves to do she opens her legs and steals everyone's man. I don't know how you sleep at night Stephanie when you have to wake up and see yourself in the mirror and see a billion dollar whore." AJ said to Stephanie.

"Umm AJ, you want to tell me how you're a real woman again because a real woman knows when to shut up when her boss is speaking or else she'll be fired."

"Well gee Stephanie, if you want me to shut up. How's about you make me?" AJ challenged.

Soon Daniel Bryan's music hits and he comes out with his wife Brie Bella by his side.

"Oh look it's my sister coming to my aid." Nikki said.

"Umm that's what you think, Nicole." Brie said as she pushes her sister away.

"You see we didn't come here for you two we came out here to say that you guys are the most egotistical rotten human beings that I had ever seen." Bryan said.

"You guys deserve to be together because you have two women who like to eating lots of nuts and two men who can't find theirs." Brie said getting a big pop from the crowd.

"Umm Brie, I highly suggested that you take your goat face husband and head to the back before my husband and I embarrass you like we did last time."

"Umm that's where you're wrong Stephanie, last year at Wrestlemania 30 my husband made your husband look like a bitch. And had it not been for my so called sister, I would've made you my bitch!"

"Umm but see you didn't and that's probably the reason why you're sister is the Divas Champion and you and AJ are nothing."

"Yeah that's big talk coming from someone who is married to a man who can't even do anything without his wife's consistence." Daniel said.

"You know what Bryan it's easy for you to talk because you can't even in the ring without getting hurt or relinquishing your title. At least my wife has a real man and not goat face troll, in fact you know what you all have in common? You guys have been at home on your little vacation while we are here running things like the bosses we are and hey I think Brock Lesnar have been here way more than any of the four of you."

"Yeah because you have the Apex Perpetrator, the Black Whiner, the Goat Face troll, and the Save The World quitter." Nikki says.

"You know what Nikki, we may be the Apex Perpetrator, the Black Whiner, the Goat Face troll, and the Save The World quitter but we are the ones who can easily kick your ass starting now!" AJ said and she started to attack Nikki than all of them went at it. Seth and Randy, Nikki and AJ, Triple H and Daniel Bryan, and Stephanie and Brie Bella.

Soon Randy hits Seth with an RKO, AJ with a shining wizard to Nikki, Daniel with a running knee to Triple H, and Brie with a Bella buster to Stephanie. The four quartet stood tall in the ring while the crowd cheers them on. Then all of a sudden Michael Cole gets an email.

"Can I have everyone's attention please, I just got an email saying that both Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella will take on Randy Orton and AJ Lee at Battleground and in Seth and Nikki's corner will be Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and in Randy and AJ's corner will be Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella." The crowd cheers for them as Daniel Bryan leads everyone to a Yes chant.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you believe what they did to us?!" Stephanie yells at her husband Triple H, she along with her husband, Nikki Bella, and Seth Rollins were embarrassed on national television by Randy Orton. AJ Lee, Daniel Bryan, and Brie Bella. Stephanie was bleeding from the mouth when she got a face buster from Brie Bella and Triple H was bleeding from the nose from a Running Knee from Daniel Bryan.

"Don't worry, two weeks from now we're gonna show them not to mess with the Authority because the Authority always wins." Triple H stated.

* * *

After receiving a Shining Wizard from AJ, Nikki's head began to hurt as she made her way to the Divas locker room. Her best friends Eva Marie and Cameron was there to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked her.

"I'm alright."

"Nicole, not to be a burden but are you sure that you want to be in the ring with AJ?" Eva said.

"Why are you so worried about me? I beat for the Divas Championship, I am capable of beating her again."

"I know that but I think what Summer said before was true because everything is going down hill for you, you haven't got any money, we don't go out to places like we used to, you've been cranky and snappy a lot lately. Maybe it's a sign saying that you need to change your ways."

"Look I don't need you to tell me anything and instead of worrying about me and what Summer Rae says about me, you need to worry about learning how to wrestle and just maybe the fans and everyone else around here can take you seriously." Nicole snapped.

"Nicole, you and I have been friends for a very long time and you know that that means so much to me but if you're gonna act like a bitch then perhaps you should go fuck yourself because I'm done with you." Eva said as she left the locker room.

"Fine, go we don't need you anyway. Right, Ariane?" Ariane just looked at Nikki and left right along with Eva Marie.

"Fine, fuck both of you!" She yells.

* * *

Randy was on his way to the motel to get some goodnight sleep because he has to start working out and training for the match he has with AJ against Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella at Battleground.

"Hey Randy." AJ greeted behind him.

"Hey AJ."

"How's it going?"

"It's going good what about you?"

"I'm doing better now that we finally get our hands on Seth and Nikki."

"It's about time."

"Yeah, so where you headed to?" She asked him.

"I'm going to my hotel room and get some rest for tonight."

"Oh really what hotel you're staying in?"

"The La Quinta Inn & Suites."

"That's the same hotel room that I'm staying in."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to catch a ride with me?" Randy asked.

"Sure I don't mind."

* * *

Randy and AJ arrived at the La Quinta Inn & Suites together, it took them 20 minutes to get to the Inn & Suites but thankfully they made it back. If you looked into their eyes you could tell that they were exhausted because their eyes were as red as a stop sign. Randy and AJ got out of the car and went in the Inn & Suites together, they checked back in their rooms but unfortunately for AJ they only had one bedroom available.

"You only have one room but I called to make reservations for a room earlier."

"I'm sorry ma'am but someone already has that room."

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" Randy thought long and hard about what he should do and he finally caught an idea.

"You know AJ before I left my hotel room I had only two beds in my room and if you don't have a room to stay in then perhaps you should come stay in my room."

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"Yeah that's if you want to." AJ kinda felt weird about sharing a room with another guy especially if it was a guy who had a semi-crush on her but he was nice enough to share a room with her but she was kinda nervous because she'd be lying if she said that she didn't have a crush on Randy, he was a very gorgeous man though sharing the same room with him would be different but something was better than nothing.

"Okay."

* * *

AJ was already dressed up for bed while Randy was in the shower, while she was sitting on the bed she could smell his old spice bath and body wash from the outside; it smelt nice. Now that AJ is sharing a room with Randy, she was starting to feel comfort around him which was a bit strange because she never felt this way about any man; not even Seth Rollins made her feel like this. She was in a daydream thinking about Randy on the way but sadly that was cut off short when she heard Randy cut off the waters to the shower.

"I want to smell him." She thought to herself; it was weird for her to think about that but she couldn't help but think about it. After drying himself off and slipping into his pajamas of his own, he soon stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Randy." She greeted.

"Hey."

"What's that smell?"

"My old spice body wash."

"It smell nice."

"Thanks." Without thinking she soon got off the bed and walked up to Randy without him knowing, she tipped toed up to him slowly and began to quickly and quietly smell him before he turned around to her.

"AJ, what are you doing?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh nothing I was just going to the bathroom." She lied and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

She soon locked the door behind her and closed her eyes and began to relish the smell on Randy. It made her feel titillated while she smelt the scent from Randy and then she started to think about how nice he's been to her and how brave he is and how he took out her cheating ex boyfriend Seth Rollins with an RKO; to be honest she was getting turned on but she didn't know how he would take it but she knew that she had to get out of the bathroom. So she did as she got out of the bathroom and found him standing by the door in her way.

"So you feel it too, huh?" He asked her.

"Feel what?" She asked as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"The sexual tension between me and you."

"I umm I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe you do by the way you were sniffing me." AJ was surprised to hear that from Randy.

"Oh I didn't think you would've notice."

"I did and I don't blame you, I put this on for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to say, we should be getting ready for bed now."

"I got an idea, instead of sleeping in two different beds. How's about you sleep in my bed tonight?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday Night Smackdown, Salt Lake City, Utah, EnergySolutions Arena

AJ had walked in the building with bright smile on her face, she just had sex with the Viper Randy Orton and it was everything she thought it would be; magical. Sure he is a lot taller than she is and a lot bigger than she is but that didn't matter to her; she enjoyed every minute of it (it was a lot more than what Seth could do).

"Hey Paige."

"Hey AJ, what's up?"

"Nothing much, who's going to battle tonight?"

"It's gonna be Natalya and Naomi against Nikki and Alicia Fox."

"Oh okay." She said smiling.

"You're happy today what's up with you?"

"Nothing just had a magical night last night."

"Really? What happened?"

"I was with Randy last night."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Well I rode in his car, we talked, and he invited me into his room."

"Really?"

"Yeah he invited me into his room and let's just say that he is very passionate in "everything about what he does."

"AJ, you made love to him?"

"He made love to me."

"Really? "

"Yeah, he's such a good lover too."

"I bet he is, say do you want to watch the match with me?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

They lock up, and Nikki elbows her in the face before hitting an arm drag. Nikki flexes her muscles before they circle the ring. Natalya takes her down and applies a leg lock. Nikki kicks her in the face before giving her a back elbow. Nikki then hits a tornado arm breaker. Nikki then applies a hammerlock. Nikki takes her down for a one count. Nikki applies an arm bar, but Natalya powers her up and slams her down. Naomi tags in lands some drop kicks to Nikki, she runs to the ropes only to be clothesline by Nikki and Nikki applies a chin lock, but Naomi fights up and hits a pair of dropkicks. Naomi ducks a clothesline and hits a flipping clothesline. Naomi hits a dropkick and kips up. Naomi punches her before having a whip reversed but Nikki kicks her down and tags in Alicia. Fox drops Naomi over her leg and then keeps Naomi grounded. Naomi catches Fox with a big kick to the head from the ring apron and then drops Fox's jaw off the top rope. Naomi with a flipping takedown and then a huricanrana. Naomi kicks Fox off the top turnbuckle and goes for the cover but Nikki runs in and breaks it up. Natalya gets in and hits a clothesline to Nikki, Alicia gets up and kicks Natalya in the face. Naomi runs in and drags Alicia out of the ring. Nikki then takes Natalya out with a vicious forearm to the jaw and lifts her up on her shoulders.

"For you AJ." She mouths and hits Natalya with a Rack Attack and picks up the win.

* * *

Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox went backstage where Seth Rollins walked up to them.

"Congratulations on your win tonight ladies." Seth said to Nikki and Alicia.

"Thank you baby." Nikki thanked.

"Whatever cheater." Alicia said to Seth and then walks off.

"Never mind her, I hear you're gonna be in a eight man tag team match tonight."

"Yeah it's gonna be me, Kane, Sheamus, and Bray Wyatt against Randy, Dean, Roman, and Ryback."

"I know you can do it sweetie, you're the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"That's right sweetie." He said and they kissed.

"Say babe, do you have $100 dollars I can borrow?"

"Why?"

"Because I saw these really cute shoes at Payless and I really want them so bad."

"Oh babe, I'd love to give you $100 dollars but I told you that money is kinda tight on me right now. Just wait a few weeks and then I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I gotta go I got a match to get to."

"Kay, bye." She said a little disappointed.

* * *

The match had started and it was Dean Ambrose going to start off against Sheamus.

Sheamus quickly powers him to the corner and goes after the injured knee. Sheamus takes him down and begins attacking it. Sheamus stomps him down in the corner, but Ambrose comes back with some forearms to the face. Ambrose punches away at him before Sheamus hits a chop block. Sheamus goes outside and slams his knee off the apron. Sheamus pulls him to the floor before backing him into the steel steps. Sheamus throws him into the ring and stomps the leg. Ambrose ducks a short-arm clothesline before taking him down with a running cross-body and then tags in Ryback. Sheamus quickly punches Ryback in the ribs, but Ryback punches his chest in triumph. Sheamus quickly gets out of the ring and tags in Wyatt.

Ryback tosses Wyatt back in and plants him in the corner connecting with some right hands. Wyatt with a quick tackle on Ryback as he came flying off the ropes. Wyatt gets a headlock applied on Ryback to keep things grounded. Wyatt with a knee when Ryback recovers. Ryback with a series of clotheslines and then a big scoop slam on Wyatt. Ryback hits the corner hard when Wyatt moves. Wyatt plants Ryback face first off the ring apron and then body splashes over Ryback off the ring apron! Ryback starts screaming out in pain after the splash from Wyatt and he tags in Kane. Kane pick up Ryback grabs his neck to go for a chokeslam but Ryback used this opportunity to give Kane a spinebuster. With both men down the struggle trying to get a tag to their partners, they finally made it and Ryback tags in Randy and Kane tags in Seth.

They trade punches and head-butts from their knees before getting to their feet and punching away at each other. Rollins kicks him in the midsection and hits the ropes. Orton hits a pair of clotheslines before going for a powerslam, but Rollins holds onto the ropes. Rollins elbows him in the face before jumping off the second rope into a powerslam for a near fall.

Rollins rolls to the apron to recover, and Orton grabs him by the hair. Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Rollins snaps him off the top rope. Rollins hits a slingshot kick to the head followed by a springboard flying knee to the face for a near fall. Rollins takes a few moments before grabbing him. Orton twists him around and goes for his patented backbreaker, but Rollins flips through it. Orton then connects with a T-bone suplex. Orton goes for a hanging DDT, but Rollins drops him to the apron. Rollins then connects with a step-up enzuigiri to send him to the floor. Rollins then takes him down with a suicide dive! Rollins rolls him back into the ring and stalks him. Rollins charges him in the corner, but Orton sidesteps him. Orton goes for an RKO, but Rollins counters into a roll-up for a two count. Rollins then superkicks him for a near fall.

Rollins drops to the mat and imitates Orton's RKO taunt. Rollins goes for a turnbuckle powerbomb, but Orton counters into a back body drop. Rollins lands on his feet and hits the ropes, but Orton spins him into the ropes for a hanging DDT. Orton then drops down and shows Rollins how to do that taunt. Orton gets the crowd going and goes for an RKO, but J&J Security attack him for the disqualification.

Soon a big brawl had started with Dean, Roman, Randy, and Ryback Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble from the ring. While Randy Orton gives Seth another RKO, Roman with a spear on Wyatt, Dean with a Dirty Deeds to Sheamus, and Ryback with a Shell Shock to Kane. The four men stood tall in the ring as the show comes to an end.

* * *

Since the show was over, AJ went to go look for Randy. As she made her way over she heard something coming from the secluded door.

"Can you put Alanna on the phone?" She heard a voice say. It was Randy talking on the phone to his ex wife.

"Alanna?" She said.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?"

"Who is Alanna?" She thought to herself.

"Okay I gotta go now, daddy loves you too. Bye bye." He said then he hangs up the phone.

"Randy has a daughter?"


	10. Chapter 10

AJ sensed that Randy was coming out of the seducled door and went to go hide somewhere. She couldn't believe it, Randy Orton has a daughter that he never knew about, she had to come out and ask him about it so she did.

"About Alanna, your daughter? Why didn't you tell me about your daughter?"

"I assumed that you knew."

"No I didn't, how old is she?"

"She just turned 7."

"Oh well, where does she live?"

'In St. Louis, I'm gonna go visit her after Battleground. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll go but first you and I have to smoke both Nikki Bella and Seth Rollins."

"Like a full pack of cigarettes."

* * *

Brie Bella and her husband Daniel Bryan had just arrived to their hotel room after the show.

"We're gonna have to get up early in morning to go training for Battleground in case Stephanie and Triple H do something."

"Yeah we do have to do something so they won't distract Randy or AJ." Daniel said as he sat on the bed with Brie.

"What is the WWE Universe gonna be like when we leave?"

"I'm not sure."

"We're gonna be leaving soon. Just think of what we're leaving behind us."

"We came a long way to get where we are at, I know I have."

"At least we're doing this for a good cause, I mean you and I want to be parents."

"Yeah, are you ready to leave the WWE?" He asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

At the Performance Center some of the Superstars and Divas were their training for Battleground. Randy and AJ were there training to go against Seth Rollins and Nikki Bella. They've been there ever since this morning and have been training all afternoon. After training AJ and Randy sat down on a bench to take a breather.

"Man how long have we been training?" Randy asked.

"For about 6 hours maybe."

"Wow, you ready to call it a day?"

"Yeah, we have an early flight tomorrow and we have to get ready."

"Yeah, we should get out of here now."

"Good idea." Randy and AJ soon grabbed their belongings and was headed out of the Performance Center.

"Say I'm kinda hungry you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure, are you buying?" He asked and AJ gave him a strange look.

"Just kidding, come on let's go."

* * *

After Randy and AJ left the Performance Center, Seth and Nikki soon arrived at the Performance Center for some practicing of their own. They were determined to defeat both Randy and AJ that they would stay all day if they have to. Even though it may seem as though they are happy but to be honest everything was going down hill for them, Nikki would always get money and nice fancy things from Randy whether she would ask for them or not but with Seth she didn't really get much of that due to Seth having financial difficulties (which Nikki knows nothing about) and when she did get things they were either cheap or she didn't get them at all. Seth on the other hand was having problems too, at first he had thought that leaving AJ for Nikki was the best decision he had ever made but now that he secretly wishes he didn't because when he was with AJ, AJ would cook, clean, work, and didn't ask much from Seth but Nikki on the other hand was the complete opposite of what Seth had wanted, Nikki doesn't cook, clean, hardly wants to work, and always asked Seth for money whenever she felt like it. Even though they still had feelings for each other they still couldn't deal with their true colors that they showed each other with Seth being broke and Nikki being selfish.

"I am so ready to make Randy and AJ pay for all they did to us."

"So am I, I know Stephanie and Triple H are ready for Brie and Daniel."

"I bet they are, I am so ready for Stephanie to pedigree Brie like she did at Summerslam last year. I mean honestly she knew better than to step up against the Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon."

"Exactly right."

"Too bad she thought that I was gonna help her win."

"Yeah but right now we don't need to worry about that, we got to make Randy and AJ our bitches."

"That's right sweetie."

* * *

WWE Battleground, St. Louis, Missouri, Scottrade Center Randy Orton was pacing back and forth ready for his match against Seth and Nikki, he was pumping up ready for his match until someone came in. It was his ex girlfriend Nikki Bella.

"Hey." She greeted with a mischievous smile as if she was up to something.

"You know I just thought I should warn you before the match." She says.

"Because I spent a really long time...'warming Seth up.'" She said hoping that it would burn Randy.

"I just thought you should know." She said.

"Alright let me ask you a question, how does it feel to know that you will never ever experience..." She said while taking off her jacket to reveal her breasts in her Fearless top to Randy.

"...this again?" She asked him and saw the look on his face and began to chuckle.

"It probably feels pathetic, you know Randy. You are pathetic and as far as I'm concerned...you can go to hell." Randy looked down for a brief moment and lifts his head back up and smiled as Nikki's smile was wiped off her face.

"Go to hell? Oh I'm going to hell but I'm not going alone...I'm taking Seth with me." He said and went to go to his match which is up next.

* * *

 **(The Match)**

The bell rings and it starts off with Seth and Randy but Seth laughs and goes back to tag in Nikki, Nikki walks up to Randy and gives him a vicious slap across the face. Randy goes back and tags in AJ Lee. AJ Lee with shots on Nikki Bella, AJ kicks Nikki away. Nikki plants her with a quick spinebuster. Nikki drops AJ over her knee. Nikki drives a knee into the back of AJ and keeps her grounded. Nikki continuAJ Lee with shots on Nikki Bella, AJ kicks Nikki away. Nikki plants her with a quick spinebuster. Nikki drops AJ over her knee. Nikki drives a knee into the back of AJ and keeps her grounded. Nikki continues to keep AJ grounded pulling back on her head. AJ breaks free and gets a front choke applied. Nikki breaks it up sending AJ to the corner. AJ with a roll up from the corner for a two count. The two women gets up and hits a double clothesline to each other. Both Nikki and AJ are struggling to get to their partners.

They tagged the two men in and Orton with a big dropkick on Rollins early and goes for a quick RKO that Rollins quickly avoids bailing out of the ring. Rollins with kicks to Orton in the corner. Orton fires back with some uppercuts. Rollins with a powerbomb to Orton in the corner and Orton quickly follows it up with a clothesline. Rollins with a quick snap suplex into a headlock to keep Orton grounded. Rollins with a big jumping splash to Orton in the corner as well. Orton with clotheslines. Orton counters a Curb Stomp into a snap powerslam. Orton with a modified t-bone suplex. Rollins counters a DDT through the ropes with a kick to the head. Rollins with a big moonsault catching Orton at ringside. Both brawl to the top turnbuckle. Orton back drops Rollins back inside the ring.

Stephanie and Triple H goes over to distract Randy only for Brie and Daniel to attack them with Brie sending Stephanie into the barricade and Daniel sending Triple H to the steel steps. Randy gets back inside the ring but what he doesn't know is the Nikki was waiting inside the ring for him with her Divas Championship in her hand waiting for Randy to turn around so she could hit him with it. AJ with a dropkick to Nikki Bella bumping her into Randy and Randy hits an RKO on Nikki Bella! The crowd sits shocked at what Orton had did to Nikki Bella as was Randy and AJ. Seth comes in the ring yelling at Randy only for AJ to turn Seth around and gives him a vicious slap across the face and Randy lays him out with and RKO as well. He goes for the cover but instead of covering him he tags in AJ and tells her to apply the Black Widow in which she does and Rollins taps out!

"Here are your winners AJ Lee and Randy Orton!"

* * *

AJ is seen running in the backstage looking for Randy who was in shock after he hit an RKO on Nikki. As AJ ran through the halls, she looked everywhere. She was getting annoyed that she couldn't find him, she needed to talk to him and tell him that it's okay and that it was an accident. She hesitated but she finally had the courage to head to the men's locker room. He knocked on the door and John answered it.

"Hey AJ, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Randy, is he in there?"

"Yeah, hold on one sec." John closed the door and went to go tell Randy that AJ wants to see him. AJ waited for a while and then Randy came out.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not."

"It's alright, you didn't mean to do it. It was my fault I push Nikki into you."

"It just don't feel right about what I did." "

It's gonna be okay, it was an accident. None of it is your fault, we all make mistakes." She whispers and gives Randy a hug and he hugs her back.

"Come on, let's go see your daughter." She said holding out her hand to him and he takes it. No oneis perfect, we all make mistakes, we all did things we never meant to do...that's what makes us human.


	11. Chapter 11

AJ Lee was playing with Randy's daughter Alanna, she looked just like her mother and father but mostly her mother. The little girl was a playful young child, she loved playing with AJ and AJ loved playing with her as well. Right now Randy was inside the house as AJ and Alanna was playing outside, even though he and his ex wife Samantha were divorce they were still friends but they wouldn't text or call each other unless it had something to do with their daughter.

Randy sat on the couch trying to forget about what had happened tonight with him giving his ex girlfriend Nikki Bella an RKO. After playing AJ and Alanna went back inside the house, Alanna ran over to hug her father. AJ couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alanna and her father Randy as a loveable father and daughter.

"Did you see daddy on TV?" AJ asked and Alanna gave a nod to her.

"How did he do?"

"He won." She whispers.

"Are you happy for him?"

"Yeah."

"Alanna, time for bed." Her mother called.

"Good night sweetie, I'll see you later okay?"

"Good night daddy." Alanna gave her father a kiss before going to bed.

* * *

After visiting his daughter AJ and Randy went to their hotel room. AJ looked over at Randy, she could tell that he was still upset about what happened tonight with him and Nikki Bella.

"Are you okay?"

"A little bit."

"It was an accident, I'm sure you get fired for it when it was an accident."

"How do you know?"

"Because it was an accident and plus everyone knows that it was an accident,I'm the one who gave her a dropkick and she bumped right into you."

"I'm just saying I've been in this business for a long time and they made a policy saying that the Superstars couldn't touch the Divas like they did back then because a lot of people were offended and they'd threatened to shut down the WWE if we didn't stop beating on the Divas and plus it was business back then and I told myself that I would never put my hands on a woman and that ended up happening."

"Randy it was an accident, you and I both know that it was an accident. The people in St. Louis knows that it was an accident and not to be selfish or vindictive or heartless but I would think the way that Nikki was treating you and the way that people was reacting to both her and Seth ever since what happened a month ago with her and Seth dumping me and you...the crowd would've been happy and surprised at what you did rather than hate you for it."

"Maybe your right but it still doesn't feel right."

"I know I had to put Seth in the Black Widow submission and I know he must be embarrassed by now."

"Yeah, you're right." Randy laughed.

* * *

Monday Night Raw, Kansas City, Missouri, Sprint Center

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Cole announced. Seth Rollins' music hits, he and Nikki Bella along with J & J Security came out. Seth Rollins was pretty embarrassed last that his ex girlfriend AJ Lee made him tap out to the Black Widow submission maneuver and since Randy gave Nikki an RKO, she had to wear a neck brace around her neck. They made their way into the ring where they began to speak, before Seth could say a word the crowd hackled him with "You tapped out" chants.

"I bet you all just loved what AJ Lee and Randy Orton did to us last night." The crowd loudly cheered and did the "Yes" chants.

"Shut your mouths, I'm not done talking!" He yells at the crowd and people started to boo him.

"Randy Orton should be ashamed of what he did, not only did he make AJ come in and made her put me in the Black Widow submission maneuver but he went to far as put his hand on my girlfriend Nikki Bella and now she's forced to wear a neck brace for the next six weeks." The crowd cheered and it was getting Seth and Nikki's nerves and Nikki decided to take the microphone.

"You people should be ashamed of how you're acting, Randy Orton calls himself faithful and he thinks The Viper but he is nothing but a bastard who put his hands on women. Last night he gave me an illegal RKO and now I am forced to wear a neck brace for the next six weeks. Not only that but my so called sister and her goat face troll of a husband decided to get involved in what he had planned and now Stephanie and Triple H aren't here tonight because of them." The crowd cheered some more after hearing that.

"You people don't know how hard we worked to get where we are at while AJ and Randy were just handed things to them. I didn't get here because my father and my grandfather were wrestlers and Nikki didn't get here because she was cute, we got here because we are good and we worked hard for everything and for what? So a fangless worm and a tarantula could come by and take our spotlight from us when we're the stars of this show?"

"But what Randy and AJ don't know is that this is far from over and we are going to do to you what..."

I **hear voices in my head**

 **They council me**

 **They understand**

 **They talk to me**

Randy Orton's music hits and he comes out with AJ Lee by his side with microphones in their hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You want to say that you worked hard to get where your at? When everyone knows that you kiss everyone's ass to get what you want and you Nikki are the exact opposite because you open your legs to get what you want."

"You see Randy didn't get here because his father and grandfather were wrestlers and I didn't get here because I cute. We got here because just like last night we make people like the two of you our bitches." AJ said and the crowd goes "Ooohh."

"There is an old saying, what goes around comes around and it started when you Seth showed your monkey baboon face in the arena, stood by and watched Nikki not only attack AJ but you watched as she attacked her own sister and of course Natalya, and locked lips on Nikki when you knew that she was with me and she knew that you were with AJ and Nikki decided to go and stab me in the back and walked off to be with you when I dedicated myself to be with you but like the old saying goes it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"See that's the thing Randy, I never did love you! There I admit it, I never did love you and Seth never did love you AJ, so we have found each other cause we couldn't stand being with you anymore, so that's why we cheated, that's why we betrayed you, and that's why we are together while the two of you are lonely without us and you will never know how it feels to have love, you never have and you never will!"

"Let me just suggest that you calm down and stop yelling because your giving me a hearing loss and tone your voice down a little bit before I come up there and give you an RKO myself." AJ said to Nikki.

"And another thing you two may think we don't have anyone to make us happy and that we will never find love ever again. That's where your wrong because both AJ and myself did find someone, we just never told you who until now." Randy drops the mic and turns to AJ and the two kissed each other while the crowd goes wild for it and Seth and Nikki looked on shocked at what they're looking at. AJ and Randy stopped and looked at Seth and Nikki who are stunned in the ring and Randy and AJ posed for them up the ramp.

* * *

AJ Lee walked in the back with her arms around Randy's smiling.

"I saw that." They heard and they turned around to see Paige behind them.

"You guys are very cunning."

"Do you really think so?" AJ asked.

"Of course, you two definitely shut both Seth and Nikki down in that ring."

"Well we don't want to brag but we did shut them down didn't we?"

"Yes we did." Randy admitted.

"You guys look so cute together." Paige said.

"Thanks." They thanked.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready for my match against Cameron, see you guys later."

"Bye." As Paige le,de hechoft AJ Lee and Randy were left alone with each other.

"She's quite a character."

"Yes she is."


	12. Chapter 12

While backstage Seth and Nikki was upset about what happened tonight with AJ and Randy, they never expected them to fall in love with each other and they would be lying if they said that they weren't surprised...or a bit jealous of them being together.

"Can you believe them?" Nikki asked Seth.

"Believe what?"

"Randy and AJ, trying to make us jealous of them. I hope they're happy with each other because they're both sorry and tired."

"Yeah sure." Seth said quietly. Seth had been thinking a lot about AJ now, he now realized that he was an idiot for what he had done to AJ. He never thought that she would move on so quickly and to Randy, he finally realized what AJ had said to him was true. What goes around comes around and he realized it and he now he regretted doing it to AJ.

"What's wrong with you?" Nikki asked.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"What everyone's been saying about us, we've been terrible people to both Randy and AJ."

"Are you high?"

"What?"

"I said are you high?"

"No, why?"

"Because you just said that we've been terrible people to both Randy and AJ when it was planned for us to leave them and be together with each other."

"Yeah but I just wished we could've thought twice about that decision."

"So what you're saying is that you wished you never hooked up with me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"That's exactly what you're saying, you're the one who came to me saying how AJ kept getting on your nerves and how you desperately want to be with me, need I say more?"

"Well you're the one who came to me saying how Randy wasn't a real man and how you wish he could be more like me."

"Yeah and just like you I'm starting to regret that mistake."

"I never said I regret being with you I'm just saying maybe we could've at least think about what we did."

"Well you definitely weren't thinking about AJ when all this time you were with me, AJ is not your girlfriend anymore."

"Then you're not my girlfriend anymore." He said then caught himself and realized that he just broken up with the woman he left AJ for. Nikki had a surprise look upon her face after Seth said that to her.

"I'm not your girlfriend? Fine, I'm not your girlfriend." She said as she grabbed her things and stormed out the locker room that she shared with Seth.

"Nicole, wait. Nicole." He said but it was too late.

"Damn it!"

* * *

There was a moving truck in front of AJ's house, Randy had convinced AJ to move in with him now that they're together now. Right the movers are moving AJ's dressers out to the truck. AJ went to the mailbox to get her mail, she looked through it and realized that she had received an invitation. She opened it and realized that it was from Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella...for a retiring party.

"Randy...?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about Brie and Daniel retiring from wrestling?"

"No I haven't."

"Well it says right here that they invited us to a retiring party."

"Let me see that." AJ handed Randy the invitation.

"I didn't know that they were retiring."

"I didn't either."

"You think we should go?"

"Yeah just to show our support for them."

"Okay."

* * *

 **At The Party...**

It was a Saturday night and everyone was at a party at Brie and Daniel's home including Randy Orton and AJ Lee. Randy was dressed in a tuxedo while AJ was wearing a black dress and shoes flats shoes and had her hair wrapped up in a bun.

"Do you like the way I'm dressed or is it too much?" She asked Randy.

"You look great."

"Thanks I had to call Kaitlyn for some fashion tips."

"I think you look beautiful."

"Aww thanks, sweetie." She smiled and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay." AJ went to go use the bathroom. Meanwhile at the table Randy was sitting all by himself and he soon confronted by his ex girlfriend Nikki Bella.

"Randy?" He turned around to see Nikki behind him.

"Hello Nicole."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your sister invited me."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted me here, I guess."

"Really? Where's that little mouse of a girlfriend is she here too?"

"Yo Randy!" John called and came over with another woman on his arm.

"You remember Torrie Wilson?"

"Yeah, I remember Torrie."

"Sure everyone remembers Torrie Wilson, the biggest slut that ever occurred in the WWE." Nikki said rudely to Torrie.

"Excuse me?"

"Nicole, why you gotta act like that?" John asked.

"Nothing personal, I just think that you should be with a real woman instead of a Playboy bunny."

"A Playboy bunny? Really? Is this coming from Nikki Bella? The gold digger, the fat twin, the backstabber, the whore who use both men for their money? Yeah that's being a real woman."

"First of all, you don't know anything about me and what I've done."

"I know enough to say you're a pathetic excuse for a real woman, you used John Cena for his money just like you did to Randy and there's no telling who else you used to get money from. At least I am with this man not because of his looks or how much money he has in his banking account, I am with this man because I love him unlike you ever did...oh and by the way at least one of use has this." She said holding up her hand to show the engagement ring that John had gave her.

"...and our child is due in February." She said as she turned and walked away leaving a stunned Nikki.

John sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Randy had nothing to say.

"I'm gonna go now, see ya later." He said turning away and walking to be with Torrie.

* * *

AJ stepped out of the bathroom and was about to go where Randy was until she heard someone calling her name.

"AJ...AJ!" She turned to the window to see her ex boyfriend Seth.

"Seth? What are you doing here?"

"I would come in there but I wasn't invited, can I talk to you?"

"I don't know I have to get back to Randy."

"It'll only take a minute."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately and thinking about all the good times you and I had and the romantic things we did for each other and while that's been running through my mind I've been thinking of what an idiot I was to let you go and fall in love with Nikki and hurting you and you know I've been doing some thinking and some soul searching and I was hoping if you would take me back."

"Seth, you and I had some good times together and we been through a lot together but I can't take you back. I'm in love with Randy now and we've been each other comfort ever since you and Nikki dumped us. I found someone who likes me for me, someone who will do anything to make me happy, and someone who can relate to what I went through. I'm sorry Seth but I'm not going to take you back." She said to him.

"Honey, do you really think that you're that special?"

"I may not be special but I deserve happiness, that's you never given for the past three and a half years." She said as she walked back inside to be with Randy leaving Seth outside.

"I'm back."

"It took you long enough, where have you been?"

"Nothing just had some old run ins."

"What about you?"

"Same thing." He said and he and AJ looked on to see the people laughing and dancing and carrying on with their dates; hand in hand with each other.

"I am so gonna keep you in my sight." He said which made her chuckle.

"And I am so gonna hold you to that." She said.

* * *

 **There's a lot of lessons to be learned from this story**

 **1\. Never take anyone for granted because you will live to regret it for the rest of your life.**

 **2\. You should never break anyone's heart because there might be a fifty fifty chances of you getting a broken heart as well.**

 **3\. If your in a relationship and he or she don't respect you or something you like doing or someone you love and is close to, let them go and find someone who is right for you.**

 **4\. Never be greedy with money or fame because you might wind up with nothing in life.**

 **5\. Throughout life people are gonna make you mad, disrespect you, and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do...because hate in your heart will consume you too.**

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who read, favored, and followed this story especially...**

 **Wolfgirl2013**

 **Melissa Bradley**

 **XoxoShonKV**

 **Casper97**

 **QueenOfEverythingFreaksandGeeks**

 **cdajr**

 **LolieG**

 **notinggonenow**

 **thechamedone927**

 **And some more guest that read and reviewed from the moment it was published, thank you so much (*^o^*)(*^o^*)(*^o^*).**


End file.
